A Little Bit of Sunshine
by SunshineAndHappiness
Summary: Sunny Maxwell has just moved to Danville, and already she is making impressions, most of them bad. Only Phineas and Ferb see her in her true-form, but can they get her to take down her walls and open up to them?
1. Chapter 1

**Finally. The time has come to re-release this story to fanfic once more. I'm very picky with my stories and I wasn't happy with the original, therefore I deleted it, and spent time re-writing it. And I'm happy with it, so happy with it, I was able to proofread it myself without feeling even an ounce of stupidity. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Phineas Tyrone Flynn rolled over onto his left-hand side and glanced at the alarm clock that sat on his wooden chest that doubled up as a bedside table. The clock read 5:30AM so Phineas rolled back onto his back and stared at the dull ceiling which always seemed to remind him of his adventures with his brother, Ferb Samuel Fletcher; just because their projects always started off as a blank piece of paper. The room itself had not changed very much since Phineas was little, apart from a few small items such as the introduction of alarm clocks, to help both Phineas and Ferb wake up early for school.

Phineas had decided moments ago that it was too early for anyone else to be awake and although he did wonder for a moment if he should wake up Ferb, he decided against that idea, mainly because Ferb would probably go back to sleep when he knew what the time was. Ferb was rather fond of his sleep. However, Phineas decided that around seven he would wake Ferb up, whether Ferb liked it or not.

Restless, Phineas kicked off his duvet, much to the annoyance of somebody small and hairy.

"Krrrkrrrkrrr…"

Phineas lifted his head up off his pillow and watched as something began to wriggle and move inside his cast-off duvet, but it was only Perry, his small, teal platypus that now had the addition of few grey hairs now here and there, after many years of living in the Flynn-Fletcher household peacefully, whilst leading a bizarre double life, unknown to the Flynn-Fletcher family.

Perry's head emerged from the duvet and he neatly jumped down onto the floor and stared at Phineas, rather annoyed at being disturbed from his comfortable sleeping position.

"Sorry Perry…"

The sun was already streaming in though the small slits in the blinds and it was going to be another beautiful day in Danville. Perfect for a grand project although Phineas wasn't quite sure what the project was going to be yet. It had gotten harder as the years passed on trying to think of new projects, especially when you've travelled back in time, been to see Mars, and had ice-cream from the moon.

Perry scrambled over to Ferb's bed and leapt onto it, momentarily exploring around Ferb's bed, before deciding on a new sleeping position; Ferb's legs. Ferb didn't seem to notice anything or even stir and soon Perry curled up and went to sleep whilst Phineas smiled.

Ferb was in a deep sleep. His entire body was hidden away underneath a patterned purple duvet and the only sign that the sleeping boy lay there was the few tufts of his unusual, emerald green hair, sticking up in its unruly way. The duvet was moving up and down slowly, in time to Ferb's breathing and the room was filled with Ferb's tiny, but contented, snores.

Phineas crept up out of his bed and made his way over to Ferb's.

Cautiously, as not to wake him, he pulled the covers away from Ferb's face, just so that he could breathe a little easier.

He tried not to giggle as his brother moaned and tried to swat him away before becoming still once more.

Ferb had hidden all of his prized possessions in his old phone booth that was in his corner of the room and Phineas never pryed into his personal space, but today was an exception. Phineas had just had the best idea ever for a birthday card for Ferb. It was about a month till Ferb's birthday, but Ferb always threw him amazing birthdays each year and now it was Phineas's turn to throw Ferb the best birthday ever.

Phineas shook his head, grinning to himself as he sneakily tiptoed around Ferb's bed before opening the door of the phone booth a little and reaching inside until he felt quite sure that he had what he desired. He pulled his hand back out of the phone booth and in his hand was Ferb's digital camera. It was in its black protective case.

He closed the phone booth before turning his back to it, leaning on it then sliding down until he was sitting comfortably on the floor. Phineas unzipped the protective case and took out the silver digital camera.

As he turned it on, the camera sounded a large jingle and Phineas clasped it to his chest in a vain attempt to silence it. Phineas looked anxiously at Ferb, but one quick look told him that Ferb was still fast asleep and Phineas breathed a little easier.

Phineas crept up onto Ferb's bed and leant over him, trying not to giggle or drop the camera on Ferb's head.

He held the camera carefully and the faint shutter sound told him that there was now a photograph of Ferb curled up like a young child, with his mouth open and his hair all messy on Ferb's camera for Ferb to discover later on. Later on meaning the next time Ferb decided to take some pictures on architecture.

Phineas calmed himself down. That photograph had been for entertainment purposes only, mainly so he could tease his older brother but now it was time to take the real thing.

He placed the camera and its case on an old oil keg that Ferb now used as a small bookshelf and a bedside table. Then he picked up the sleeping Perry, soothing and stroking him as not to wake Perry before placing Perry beside Ferb.

Phineas took the camera and took a photograph of this sweet moment, knowing that Ferb was going to love this photograph on his birthday card as Ferb was fond of all pets but Perry held a special place in his heart as he did in Phineas's too.

For a moment Phineas stood and smiled, thanking whoever had given him such an amazing life with a brilliant brother and adoring family as well as loyal friends.

All was quiet in the Flynn-Fletcher household until a loud, rumbling noise penetrated the silence and tranquillity.

Ferb was awake now. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, yawning deeply as he tried to sit up but for some strange reason, Ferb found he was unable to sit up. His head felt warm and heavy and he wondered if he was ill, and he though how much of a shame it would be if he was ill in the middle of summer. However, even though his head was warm and heavy, he felt no pain there

Cautiously, Ferb put his hands to his head and felt a soft, furry body where his forehead should be. Perry?

As Phineas's giggles filled the air, Ferb's suspicions were confirmed. Perry had wrapped himself around Ferb's head and was sleeping peacefully amongst Ferb's emerald green hair.

Ferb untangled Perry from around his head and placed him on his lap instead. Perry stretched and Ferb yawned with him.

His eyes swivelled away from Perry and he sat up and turned to where Phineas should have been. But Phineas was not in his bed. His bed hadn't even been made, although it had been recently slept in, and his covers had been roughly shoved to the bottom of his bed, his sheets were crumpled and his pillow had dropped onto the floor.

Alarmed, Ferb jumped out of his bed, forgetting that Perry was there and for a moment Perry was airborne as he flew through the air and landed with a soft thud on the end of Ferb's bed. Ferb was overcome with guilt and immediately rushed over to Perry to try and check his vitals. He hadn't needed to. Perry just shook himself and hopped off Ferb's bed, scampering out of the bedroom in search of food.

Ferb breathed a sigh of relief. Perry was fine, and as the bed had softened his landing. Ferb was not usually so careless when it came to looking after his aging platypus. Aging Perry was. His once bright, teal fur was as bright as ever but now there was the addition of grey fur. However Perry didn't seem to have changed in any other way; it's just the fur that told the Flynn-Fletcher family that Perry was rather old now. It was a bit of a mystery why Perry was still as nimble as he had been when he was young but not even Phineas and Ferb knew that Perry was a secret agent who spent most of his days fighting an evil Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Agent P was still the best in the agency even after all these years.

In the shock and panic of hurting Perry, Ferb had completely forgotten about Phineas but now he realised once more that Phineas was not where he should be, in his bed.

"Phineas?"

Ferb's voice sounded slightly squeaky although he was trying hard not to let his emotions enter his voice. His voice echoed through the room and another voice was soon heard.

"Down here!"

It was a familiar voice and Ferb breathed a sigh of relief although he still did not know where Phineas was although at least he wasn't far.

It took Ferb a few seconds to realise that Phineas was huddled up underneath his bed.

From Phineas's view, all that was visible was the junk that lay underneath Ferb's bed; old blueprints, a tool box and the forgotten water bottle that had rolled off Ferb's converted oil rig last night. He saw a head appear, green hair hanging loosely down and he grinned cheerfully.

"HEY FERB!"

Phineas's voice sounded normal and Ferb raised an eyebrow in confusion before doing a neat little backflip so he was the right way up, and crawled under the bed so he was lying next to his brother.

"Phineas…"

"Yeah Ferb?"

Ferb took a deep breath.

"Why are you underneath my bed?"

There was an awkward silence for a moment and Ferb shifted awkwardly, trying to get comfortable which was considerably difficult when you're lying down on pens, tools, and all the other things that lurked underneath his bed.

"I thought there was an earthquake…" Phineas began quietly.

The corners of Ferb's mouth twitched mouth twitched and he began to smirk to himself. Phineas did like to make an adventure out of everything, every little ordinary thing but that was what made Phineas, Phineas.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me Ferb!"

Ferb couldn't hold in his laughter in any longer. He began laughing loudly at Phineas's overreaction to what had most likely just been a truck or something.

Phineas began to giggle too but not for the same reasons. He picked up the bottle of water that he had seen earlier and squirted with precise aim into Ferb's face making him splutter and gasp in the shock, which only made Phineas giggle even more.

Ferb glanced at his brother, who was laughing harder and harder as each second went by, his face crinkled up in absolute laughter and Ferb grinned at his younger brother mischievously.

Whilst Phineas's guard was down, Ferb made a grab for the water bottle with success and Phineas stopped laughing instantly, his eyes widening in comical fright.

"Put the water bottle down Ferb and I will do you no harm!"

Ferb laughed. He was the one with the water bottle now, not Phineas.

"What harm?"

"This harm"

"OUCH!" Ferb exclaimed as Phineas picked up a rubber and managed to manoeuvre it accurately so it hit Ferb directly on his forehead.

As Ferb was recovering from Phineas's brutal attack, Phineas reclaimed his pride and joy, the water bottle, and gave Ferb an extra soaking so his pyjamas were now dripping wet as well as his face.

"When I get my hands on you…" Ferb began, half laughing.

Phineas laughed a little, thinking that Ferb was joking. But as Ferb began to work his way out from under his bed, Phineas squealed, realising that Ferb was not joking at all. He had been deadly serious.

It was easier for Phineas to get out from under the bed because he did not have to move things out of the way in the process, but Phineas was still only a second quicker than Ferb.

They were both out of the room in a flash; Phineas running full pelt down the hallway and Ferb following him, not so far behind.

Phineas began to run down the stairs, two at a time, heading for the safety of the kitchen so that he would be safe from any attack. Ferb was able to tell that he would not be able to catch him now if he followed him down the stairs. Unless…

Ferb hopped onto the bannister and slid down as quickly as he could which is easy considering Ferb still held the for the fastest flowing on a waterslide world record, so what was so different between a waterslide and a bannister? Apart from the water of course…

Ferb had overtaken Phineas although Phineas had not noticed that Ferb was stood waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs yet. Phineas was under the illusion that Ferb was still chasing him down the stairs.

"Well, well, well…"

Phineas froze.

"What do we have here?"

Phineas screamed comically and began to run back up the stair on all fours like a dog. Ferb laughed and began to chase him up the stairs too.

Candace emerged at the top of the stairs, sleepy and hungry too. She had stayed overnight in her old room and looked shocked to see her two younger brothers charging up the stairs like little kids again. She just smiled sleepily as the two boys flew past her.

"You boys…"

Her urge to bust Phineas and Ferb was long gone.

Phineas pushed open the bedroom door then closed it, just as Ferb was about to enter. Ferb tried to push it open but Phineas was holding it tightly shut. Ferb could hear his laughter through the door.

"You'll never get me now Ferb" he taunted.

Ferb smirked to himself.

Ferb was almost a year older than Phineas, though they both were in the same grade at school, and Ferb was just that little bit stronger than him.

Using all his strength, Ferb pushed open the door, and the creaking noise told him that he was succeeding.

Suddenly the door was wide open and Ferb found himself flat on the floor much to his surprise, aching a little. Phineas had found the entire ordeal funny and Ferb had decided to get revenge on Phineas or as he called it, showing Phineas the error of his ways.

Ferb cannonballed onto his bed and grabbed the pillow that lay there and began to chase Phineas around the room before pinning him onto the SS Phineas and pummelling him with the pillow.

"Eat feathers!" Ferb screamed as with each hit, the pillow collided with Phineas's face making him splutter with laughter as he tried not to eat the pillow.

Phineas was laughing so hard and Ferb was too and slowly his grip loosened and Phineas was able to break free. The pillow dropped out of Ferb's hands and both of them collapsed onto the SS Phineas, laughing like maniacs.

After a few minutes, both boys were calm and collected and were just laid down, grinning at each other in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Neither Ferb, nor Phineas, could possibly begin to imagine life without each other. Phineas was the best brother Ferb could ever have asked for and Ferb was the best brother Phineas could ever have asked for.

Lawrence Fletcher, Ferb's father and Phineas's step-father, walked into the room and smiled at both Phineas and Ferb.

"Well my boys," he said "You had fun this morning."

Phineas nodded and Ferb gave his father his famous thumbs-up. Lawrence smiled at his boys and tried to ruffle Phineas's hair but Phineas ducked and ran out of the room laughing and Lawrence shook his head smiling before ruffling Ferb's hair. Phineas wasn't a big fan of the hair ruffling but Ferb loved it and he closed his eyes and his face broke out into a small smile from pure contentment.

The sweet smell of pancakes drifted upstairs and Ferb's nose began to twitch and his stomach made a loud rumbling noise.

Lawrence gave Ferb's hair once last ruffle.

"Well old chap, I suppose we had better go downstairs and get some breakfast. We have a big day today"

Ferb nodded and began to make his way out of the bedroom with his father. Ferb was participating in a marathon with his father for his favourite charity, the Platypus Protection programme.

He abruptly stopped as he was walking down the stairs, and Lawrence looked at him. Ferb pointed in the direction of the bathroom before running and locking himself in.

"Be quick my boy! These pancakes won't last forever!"

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" yelled Phineas, and Ferb chuckled.

Ferb pressed his ear to the door and listened as his father made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He slowly unlocked the door and crept out into his bedroom, making his way over to the window. Ferb pulled up the blinds and looked across the street. Moving van; just as he had originally thought.

As Ferb dribbled lemon juice on his pancakes, he wondered who might have moved in across the street, and whether it would be someone new and exciting to shake up his life a bit. Maybe a girl… But a boy would be cool too.

* * *

**Thus, the first chapter ends. Did you like it? Please review it. It will be useful to read the entire of this story when its finished, because most of my other stories revolve around it, and the rest of the series... I'm daydreaming again. Anyway, thank you for all those who read it and please review if you've found any errors, mistakes or you just want to tell me if its good or not. I really appreciate it. New chapter will be uploaded soon hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been a while... To be honest, as much as I love writing, it is a hobby and as I have just started all of my coursework recently ready for some serious exams, I've had to put off my fanfic. I was actually still her and any reviews were sent to my phone but after a while, I didn't think anyone was that bothered I was gone for so long so I put more time into my other hobbies. It was only when I got a private message from masterofthez that I decided I really needed to update. So here's the latest update to masterofthez's choice of story. I'll try and update some of my other stories real soon, hopefully tonight but if not, after Monday, I'm out body-boarding for the weekend. Enjoy the update!**

* * *

Beep,_ beep, beep, beep…_

Sunny slowly opened one eye as she rolled onto her right and glanced at the clock. She sighed and rolled back over, closing her eyes and sighing deeply. She was definitely not a morning person.

She clenched her warm, sweaty fists together as slowly, the events of last night's dream came hauntingly back to her, making shivers run down her spine and creating a whirlwind in her brain as she desperately tried to rid herself of the repeated dream that she was sure would haunt her for the remainder of her life.

_Beep, beep, beep…_

"ALRIGHT, JEEZ!"

One thing to know about Sunny, she had a fiery short temper. Right now, she was trying her hardest not to pick up that screechy alarm clock and launch it out of the slightly open window.

She ripped the white covers off of her body, the starchy covers you usually find in hotels, and flung her legs over the edge of her bed and sat there for a few seconds before she put the palm of her hand to her brow, and wiped the sweat off in one quick motion.

Confusion filled her eyes as she looked around the unfamiliar room, wondering where she was. Then it dawned on her.

She was in room number 39 of the Grande Hotel, around 100 miles away from the Tri-State Area in Danville where her and her father were heading.

Sunny cast a glance around the small room. White walls with what looked to be like damp in the corners around the window; cast iron bars protecting anybody from trying to commit suicide from their room on the third floor; a small, fuzzy television set that sat on top of a wooden desk which had clearly seen better days; and a large double bed which took up the majority of the room, with one bedside table on the right with a flickering lamp and deeply annoying alarm clock, which she was tempted to smash to save the next people to stay in this room for the night the aggravation of waking up so early.

The Grande Hotel clearly did not live up to its name.

The dirty white door to the room Sunny was staying in opened as a man with scruffy blonde hair and the same deep green eyes as Sunny, popped his head around the door.

"Come on, Sunnnnnny! We have got a plane to catch!"

Sunny rolled her eyes as her father pulled a funny face in a desperate attempt to make him laugh as she slowly proceeded to put on yesterday's pair of dark blue, denim jeans along with her favourite white t-shirt, the one with the Union Jack on it, which was now just the slightest bit faded from a year of nearly constant wear, and her red bolero.

As she brushed her shoulder length, blonde, wavy hair, she couldn't help but think of the dream from the night before. And when she began to think, she began to cry.

_It was the black hole again. The same black hole she always found herself falling into every single night. It was sucking her in, dragging her through the space of time, but she could never feel it actually pulling her, she was just falling. Falling through the hole that never seemed to end, the one that she didn't believe would ever end. _

_The hole was the least of her problems. She could have lived with falling non-stop into blackness and solitude. It may have even been considered relaxing. But the hole wasn't the problem. The hole had never been the problem._

_Sunny wished that as she fell through the hole, that it would have been quiet for once. She wished that the ghosts of her past, didn't and wouldn't, come back to haunt her. This was what she asked from God, every single night before she went to sleep. She asked that she wouldn't still have to put up with the ghost's from her past._

_The shouting soon begins._

_Taunts, insults, cruel laughter and harsh words all fill the air as Sunny finds herself trying to cover her ears as she fell further down into the black hole._

_It's as if the voices know that she is trying to block them out. Maybe they do know._

_Soon, the faces of her ghosts appear. _

_The faces of her classmates, who would continuously make fun of her for her ridiculous name; the faces of the older girls in high school, who pushed her around too much for being so weak and lonely; the girl that she couldn't save from the dreadful fire, and how much shame in her eyes Sunny could_ see; _the vicious-looking face of the man, she had almost been forced to call her step-father._

_And maybe the worst of all-_

Sunny quickly wiped the tears from her face with the edge of her red bolero as she heard the door creak open.

"Ready to go Sunshine?"

She frowned at her father and gave him one of her icy glares that caused anyone to squirm in their shoes.

Her father picked up the large, black suitcase that laid just by the door and lengthened the handle so that he could drag it along on its wheels.

"You ready now?"

Sunny looked at him for a moment before speaking a word in her posh voice that would usually drip with sarcasm.

"Just some of my personal things left."

Her voice was cold and no emotion could be detected in that chilling voice. Sunny's dad tilted his head to one side and sighed. A long time ago, that voice had been filled with love and a hint of sadness, but now…

He turned around from her and sighed deeply as he closed the door.

_The faces of her classmates, who would continuously make fun of her for her ridiculous name; the faces of the older girls in high school, who pushed her around too much for being so weak and lonely; the girl that she couldn't save from the dreadful fire, and how much shame in her eyes Sunny could see; the vicious-looking face of the man, she had almost been forced to call her step-father._

_And maybe the worst of all, the face of her own birth mother, the mother who was supposed to love Sunny, beating her down until she was scared to even breathe._

The only good thing that came out of her dreadful past, was that she had taken self-defence lessons and learned how to stand up for herself, so much so, that nobody would ever try to say anything bad to her, for fear of her lashing out.

But in dreams, it doesn't matter how strong you are, because the dreams aren't happening and you aren't really there so nothing can physically harm you and you can't physically harm anyone.

In real life that isn't the case. And that dream is about the past. The horrible past.

Sunny closed her eyes and did a short yoga sequence, the only thing that helped to numb the dreams.

She took a few things off the worn wooden desk, odd photographs and trinkets and shoving them into her yellow plastic suitcase, before diving onto the floor and looking under the bed, dragging out a pair of black and white socks that she had pulled off of her feet last night. Sunny shoved them on along with her pair of red, converse high-tops.

After casting a final inspection of the room, no more of her stuff remained and it was tidier than she had found it.

With a small spring in her step, she went for the door before adjusting her attitude into the moody, cold zone which she had adopted ever since her father had discovered she was being abused by her mother.

"Here, I'll take it down the stairs for you"

Sunny shook her head so strongly, that the waves of her hair slapped her face with each shake that left Sunny with small red lines where the hair had come into violent contact with her face.

Her father's shoulders dropped as they proceeded down the first flight of stairs leading to the second floor.

"So are you looking forward to our new home?"

Sunny ignored him as she dragged her suitcase down the stairs. It made an odd clicking sound as the plastic wheels came into contact with the steps.

Although she wouldn't let on to it, Sunny had been highly interested in what her new house was going to be like when her dad originally said they were moving to America and thrust a little booklet with all of the house details to her. She instantly shoved it into the dustbin to prove her silent point, but in reality her pride just wouldn't let her show any interest in her new country. Sunny still had no idea what her new house was like, or what Danville was like either.

"America is definitely warmer than Britain, huh?"

Her father was trying to make small talk and this irritated Sunny. She didn't want to talk. She wanted to be left alone to her own thoughts where she was currently cursing the "Grande Hotel" for only having one dodgy elevator that was currently out of order.

A small part of Sunny was making her feel guilty for being so cruel to her father by refusing social interaction with him, but she shook it off quickly.

Sunny had been traumatised big time, and this was her way with dealing with it.

* * *

**Review your thoughts please! It helps me an awful lot!**


End file.
